In Character
by AddriannaDestiny
Summary: Klaus & Caroline are two famous actors on the hottest vampire show on air. Their chemistry is undeniable but much like the characters they play, their relationship is a constant battle between their growing attraction for each other and the fear to give in. When a new female joins the regular cast with her claws set on Klaus, things are only bound to heat on set. AU/AH one shot


**_Authors Note:  
Yes, this is totally Jodice.  
I just didn't want to get caught and have my account blocked so I was mischievous in my ways. ;)  
A big bear hug to all my Jodice fellow shippers. _**

**_Enjoy my lovelies. _**

* * *

The blonde went through her lines one more time, they weren't that hard to memorize but her mind was somewhere else today. She folded the worn out pages and smiled at Michael that walked her way greeting a few crew members. "Hey _boyfriend._" She teased him.

Michael smiled and sweetly hugged her. "I'm going to miss you C."  
Candice pursed her lips. "It sucks that you will leave in the next epi..."

"You can blame me." A warm accented voice said nearing them.  
Michael laughed and turned to shake hands with the British actor smiling at the couple while Candice gave Joseph one of those amazing smiles of hers.

"I mean, it is because of me that you are leaving your sweet girlfriend behind." Joseph said moving his eyes away from the blonde.  
Michael shrugged and opened his arms. "Dude, I needed the rest and with the movie my agent scored for me this summer, it would be really hard to do the show as a regular because we all know how schedule never works on these things."

"I wish you the best of luck." Joseph warmly smiled and nodded once at the younger man.  
Michael padded his shoulder in return. "Well, take care of my girl for me."

"She is playing hard to get." He drifted his blue eyes to Candice.  
She gave him a cute laughter as an answer. "You are going to kill me today."

Joseph grimaced. "Julie said it would be more romantic in the long run..." He said with uncertainty.  
Candice clutched the papers close to her chest. "Nothing says I love you like sticking a floor lamp into my chest and then biting me."

Joseph laughed and she followed easily; Michael narrowed his eyes watching them, he wasn't totally oblivious to what was happening and pointed behind him. "I have to go get ready. I'm shooting my scenes with Candice first."  
The other two snapped away from their gaze and she took her jacket off, the big red stain on the white top pretending to be blood was her cue to leave.

A woman with headphones and a cap came near the three actors. "Ten minutes guys. I need Caroline and Tyler on set 4 and Klaus on set 5 so we can start shooting the opening scene."  
They all nodded professionally and Candice left with Michael, she looked back smiling at Joseph that was taking instructions from the director all focused on the facial expressions he wanted for the most vital scene being done today.

"What's going on between you and Morgan?" Michael asked as they made way through the busy crew.  
Candice jolted her head at him. "What?"

"I feel all this tension between the two of you."  
"We are in character." She quickly said pressing her lips when Trevino raised an eyebrow. "And there is no tension." She ended the discussion at once cutting him off from further silly rambles.

Michael shrugged, it wasn't really any of his business but being a couple on the show made them close and he knew her enough to suspect something was up. Plus, he was a guy and a guy just knows tension when he sees it.

* * *

"… I know that you are in love with me." Caroline said in a slow, tired voice.  
His face changed completely and everyone inside the room lost their breaths, the silence was heavy as the entire crew and the other actors gathered around the small TV watching the pivotal scene.

"…can be saved." She finished her painful heartfelt speech.  
Julie cleaned a small tear that fell down her cheek as the camera caught this precious sparkling tear trapped in his blue eyes.

There was a small dying whimper from Caroline and a shade of panic in his face. He called her name and everyone felt the emotion he was portraying so perfectly.  
Klaus was worried and scared to lose her, he moved and again the entire crew moved with him, breathed with him and felt what he was feeling.

He cradled her in his arms and someone cruelly shouted. "CUT!"  
There was a big smile on Julie while she cleaned her tears. "Oh my God, that was so good, I didn't want it to end."

Candice smiled while they heard Julie clapping all happy in the background. "She's right, that was really good."  
"Maybe we should do it again, I'm not sure I gave it enough controlled emotion." He said humbly like always doubting his talent.

She shook her hair and lay down getting ready to shoot the scene from her perspective. "It was just perfect Joseph."  
He graced her with a really awkward smile. "It's easy to do a good performance when you are on the other side."

"It's still rolling and we can hear everything." Ian shouted from the back making everyone laugh.  
Joseph ignored him knowing he would look bad for confronting him and Candice gave him a sweet smile encouraging him before he started delivering his lines to help her shoot her part of the scene, one that would certainly be popular among the fans they had.

Quite the number he realized one day when he was online checking the last episode wanting to know how bad he had been. Surprisingly there were many that loved his acting skills and his chemistry with the stunning co-star that left him unbalanced with her smile and cheerful ways.

* * *

"And that's a wrap!" A man said and started clapping happy with the good day of work.  
It had been another day with amazing acting and a flawless episode on the makings and everyone was happy about it.

Julie smiled at her talented cast as they all gathered around to get the new script for the upcoming episodes.  
Kat touched her short blonde hair. "This isn't for epi 15."

Julie smiled at her. "That one will only be delivered next week, I'm still working on it." She looked at her beloved heroine played by Nina.

"I can tell I'm going to do a lot of crying on that one." Nina gave Julie a look.  
Ian raised his hand in the air like a little boy. "I don't like the new scripts." He was going through them quickly. "I don't see any bed action between my character and Elena."

They all laughed and Nina pushed him away. "It's enough that I have to make out with you behind the camera."  
He clutched his chest hurt under the loud roar of the rest of the cast.

"Uh Elijah is back." Kat said excited to have the crazy Daniel back on set, he was too funny and always a treat to have around.  
"So is Hayley..." Candice said with a strange tone. She looked up noticing how everyone was looking at her. "And she has sex with Klaus?"

Julie smiled. "There was a lot of demand to have Joseph getting some naked scenes on the show."  
Candice looked at him, he was frowning going through the same pages as she was. She looked down on her script before he raised his eyes to her, missing her only by seconds. "And they sure go at it..." She mumbled judging the lines before her eyes.

A few more scenes were briefly addressed but they were all tired and they all still had time to read and study their lines for the upcoming episodes; doubts and further character explanation was scheduled for Friday when they would do the Table reading.

Candice was the first to leave the small gathering headed for her trailer to fetch for her things.  
Kat ran after her in the really big high platforms and touched her heart sticking her tongue out when she reached her friend. "You could have waited..." She slumped against the door.

Candice giggled and opened it making Kat squeal and hold on to her.  
"Silly." She laughed and went inside sitting on the small couch watching the natural blonde.

Candice felt the piercing look as she took her shirt off to change. "What?"  
"Sex scene? That we are all planning on getting popcorn to watch?"

Candice looked away getting her summer dress. "Yeah, it should be really good."  
Kat played with one of the seven necklaces she had and smiled waiting for Candice to face her.

Her best friend dropped her shoulders and her head a bit. "It's not what you think."  
"I don't like her that much either but come on..." Kat closed her hands into tight fists. "It's Joseph frigging Morgan! We are talking about naked British royalty here."

Candice smiled, since they watched Ben Hur on that weekend that Kat was obsessed with catching a glimpse of him shirtless or shooting something more physical. "I don't have a problem with her Kat, she's a really nice… girl." Candice shoved her hands inside her pockets. "I just don't get how she gets on the show, does two epis and already she is being slammed on some table and manly taken by Joseph."

"Klaus." Kat corrected her.  
Candice looked at her confused.

"His character on the show will be having sex with her. Klaus will be the one having rough sex with the peasant wolf, not Joseph..."  
"That's what I meant." Candice shook her head and went to check on her make-up.

"I don't really care to whom he is going to do all that to, as long as I get to see it. I think I'll ask to be part of the crew that day, maybe I can get close enough to touch his chest." Kat said lost in heavy plotting.

Candice smiled shaking her head a bit but looked in the mirror, she caught Kat again looking at her in that strange way. "What is it?" She faced the other again.  
"You are really upset about this."

"I'm not upset." She grabbed her summer scarf and laced it around her neck. "Why would I be upset?"  
Kat sighed. "Because you and Joseph have this weird flirt thingy going on since he joined the show but he's too shy to do anything and you went and got yourself a boyfriend because you are in denial."

"I'm not in denial." Candice fiercely said moving her head annoyed and checking her cell for messages or missed calls.  
"C... you want that hot piece of British royalty to write his Graffiti all over you."

Candice looked up from her phone at Bonnie gravely.  
"Just saying." Kat raised her hand in the air.

Candice scolded Kat harder but she totally ignored her taking her phone that gave her signal of an incoming message, she had a naughty smile that the blonde didn't miss and she took the opportunity to return the mocking spree. "That wouldn't be a certain hot guy that was born in Croatia and lives in Australia, would it?" She tilted her head.

Kat looked up from her phone slowly. "Maybe..."  
Candice smirked. "What's with _that_?"

Kat closed her eyes for a second. "I feel like I'm the _shedevil_. He is all cute and adorable and funny and hot and younger…" She faced Candice with a painful expression. "And he is all into God and I'm making videos barely clothed."  
"Have you kissed yet?"

Kat played with her leather skirt. "We sort of got drunk on Christmas and there was a mistletoe involved."  
Candice clasped her hands. "Adorable."

Kat grew serious. "Look at me C, do I look like the adorable type?"  
Her friend pursed her lips; Kat looked like the backup singer from _Kiss_ today. "That was rhetorical… right?"

Kat stood up from the couch with a sigh. "He is a really great guy but I have no idea what I'm doing so... I'm not doing anything for now." She smiled.  
Candice grabbed her bag following Kat outside laughing because she knew Kat would jump Nate the next time they were alone in a room.

The set was practically empty by now and they both made way to the parking lot.  
"Do you need a ride?" Kat asked fetching for her keys.

"No, I have one."  
"See you Friday then." Kat went to her car checking on her phone again.

Candice looked around, there were only two cars left in the parking lot and she recognized his. "Get a grip..." She mumbled.

"Are you all right Candice?"  
She startled and turned around. "Hey... ummmm, yes." She smiled happy to see him.

He smiled in that easy way of his. "All right then."  
Candice clutched her bag looking at him, her eyes quickly scanned him. "You didn't change clothes…"

Joseph played with his car key. "These are my actual real clothes… they allow me to use a lot of my things on Klaus."  
She smiled relating. "I use a lot of my dresses as well. If you ask me, they are just really cheap."

Joseph laughed showing his dimples and Candice looked around for distraction.  
"Goodnight guys." Nina said passing them under Ian's arm.

Ian shook hands with Joseph and pinched Candice's cheek before heading for his car.  
When they left another car came her way but it was Paul's wife and Candice waved at her while Paul rushed out of the car. "I left my phone on set, by now my Twitter has been hacked for sure." He said narrowing his eyebrows heavily.

Candice and Joseph laughed with the comment but looked at each other until Paul returned.  
"All safe. I was out of battery." He said relieved and kissed Candice's cheek sweetly before leaving.

She looked at Joseph again that hadn't move gazing at her. "Do you need someone to take you home?" He asked sweetly.  
She shook her head looking at the road and he immediately picked up on it, she was waiting for her boyfriend but he was running late as always.

"So, how is the spin-off coming along?" She asked with a smile.  
"I leave to New Orleans next month to start shooting the pilot."

"I'm happy for you. You totally deserve to have your own show." She said all too sweetly.  
He smiled in that awkward way again. "I feel like I'm going to ruin everything within the first hours and Daniel decided to put all the pressure on me by jumping on the boat so quickly."

"He believes in you, just like a lot of us." She said slowly before breaking eye contact again.  
"Or he might just be trying to redeem himself for nearly knocking me out once by coming at me like Superman."

Candice laughed remembering the scene that had them all laughing for days but she caught him checking his watch. "You don't have to keep me company, you seem late for your date." She teased him.

His dimples made another appearance. "I have a hot date with my TV, it's Zombie night."  
She gasped excited. "Oh my God, _The Walking Dead_. It's so good, right? I'm so into it but it totally grosses me out and I have to look away a lot of times but it's still amazing."

"Yes… it's amazing. I'm quite fascinated by it." He snapped away from his daze and possible drooling; he wasn't sure what he was doing.  
Candice looked down and her wonderful blonde hair fell with the movement.

"My short is coming along nicely." He said wanting to keep the talk going a little further.  
She faced him smiling. "Really? That's so good."

"I should have the editing of it finished in a few weeks… I could show you once it's ready, I would like the feedback on it."  
She nodded. "I'd love that Joseph."

He smiled happy with his little victory.  
"Although Ian mentioned that it's very scary so be prepared for a lot of girly screams and maybe hiding in your chest." She warned him serious.

He laughed. "My chest is at your service sweetheart."  
She smiled enchanted with his ways; it was hard to stay immune to a man like him.

Her ride finally arrived so she waved before leaving. "See you Friday."  
"Goodnight Candice." He said in that deep accent that she wished he didn't have.

He smiled watching her get into the fancy Sports car and kissing her new boyfriend, sometimes he truly felt that his role and plot on the show merged perfectly into his real life.  
Slowly he walked to his car and was about to drive away when his cell started buzzing.

He smiled with the name on the screen. "Daniel." He said cheerfully to the man who would certainly make him laugh.  
He wasn't wrong.

_"I'm thinking about doing a changing sex operation, is that strange? My wife thinks it might turn confusing."  
_"I see you had two bottles of wine already."

Daniel laughed. _"One to go, want to help me with the second one?"  
_"I'll be there in 15 minutes."

Joseph ended his call aware he was spending the night on Daniel's couch again but he was the closest he had to a family in here and he didn't feel like being alone tonight.  
He drove away immersed in thoughts about his perfect co-star that made his chest ache every time she smiled.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

She's so high – _Tal Bachman __  
_


End file.
